Chat Benefits
by RoseyRebz
Summary: After a traumatic event Mari seeks help from a flirtatious alley Chat who cows to hel her in anyway he can and Mari needs help in more ways than one


Mari dashed through the dark streets of Paris in the rain hoping to reach crushed beans before it closes. With luck, Adrian may still be there for his weekly run.

Unfortunately for Mari unlike her lucky counter self-Adrian was nowhere in sight as she burst through the doors of the coffee shop. Mari sighed in disappointment as she made her way to the counter she wasn't' going to let it be a wasted journey.

As she waited in line behind the few that were there, she felt warm breath on her cheek."What's a cute girl like you doing here on your own so late," A voice said huskily in her ear. Mari jumped with surprise turning on her heels.

"Actually I was just leaving" Marinette informed as she brushed past him quickly, but not before he followed.She rushed out the door back into the dark streets of Paris. Little did she know a black alley cat was watching her? An arm raped strongly around Marinette as she struggled to walk away. The rain was pouring but this man didn't seem to the care.

"Let go of me!" She shouted.

"A pretty thing like you know way" He grinned, a grin so sleazy Marinettes stomach began to turn his dark hair covered most of his face but she could see his eyes. Those crazed dark eyes.

She broke free from his grip and began to run. She kept running unaware of her surroundings. She ran until she became trapped in an ally way loud footsteps followed quickly she dived behind a dumpster to give her some time to conjure up a plan.

The footsteps stopped at the alleyway.

"Come out come out pretty" His voice hissed "I'm not going to hurt you" Marinette froze all her courage and bravery abolished in this situation she began to fell stinging in her eyes.

She covered her mouth muffling her whimpers.

Then a loud bang was heard from her. She stared up to see a dark-suited boy, with cat ears and a tail. His eyes emulated the dark.

Chat she thought.

"Well, what do we have here meow. A man three-kitten a young lady" He purred venom laced in his voice"You have no business here, piss off "the man shouted.

"What paw-fictively paw-full language" Chat replied repulsing as he jumped from the dumpster. The man ran at him. Marinette ducked back behind the dumpster as she heard the screams of the man and a jagged run not soon after.

"Hello" Chat called "Yore safe now come out," He said softly.

Mariette jumped into Chat crying, she felt dirty and ashamed she couldn't help herself she was so thankful Chat and Ladybug made a weekly night patrol routine.

She felt leather cladded hands embrace her face as he looked into her eyes.

"Mari…" He breathes the were well acquainted over the years of his flirtatious attempts between Akuma fights she so happens to be at, she couldn't even smile at the memories of them or as her ladybug self.

She just cried as Chats concerned gaze grew into a hard protective glare, he held her tightly in his arms before she knew it they were flying through the roofs of Paris in the rain towards Dupain bakery.

He landed skilfully on her balcony, but she felt too weak to let go.

"Window" Marinette spoke between sobs. Her lip quivering and her eyes burning. She felt used and unworthy of her miraculous title.

Chat walked to the rooftop window and pulled on it. It opened leading to her room. Chat hesitated before Mari snuggled closer to him, he slid in quietly and lay her on her lounge chair.

She was reluctant to let go but did eventually did she cried for a while before chat began to speak.

"Are you okay Purr-incess" A small very small hint of a smile played Marinettes lips before a sadly broken frown replaced it. She nodded chat looked around quickly for anything that could help. Her PJs lay on her chair so he grabbed them and handed them to her she looked at them confused and then at chat confused.

"It's been a long night. Get ready for bed he said before placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched before resting easily against his touch. He pulled away ready to leave.

She tugged on his wrist he looked back at her pleading blue eyes, usually dull of sparkle and light now just a dull grey full of sadness. The moon hit her face illuminating her tears his heart broke looking at her.

Marinette was so dear to him his real self. He watched her tears fall as he began crying to watching someone he knew to be fearless crumble was killing him he looked at her reassuringly holding his tears back.

"Go get changed I'll be right here," he told. She nodded in response as she made her way to her bathroom. She threw a towel his way before entering.

Chat dried himself off as he wandered around her room.

He curiously checked out her pink, purple and navy aesthetic. Her mannequins and crazy but talented designs lay in the corner underneath her bed that lay elevated below her window opening. On the other side of her room were her desk, tv, and other things. His eyes fell on a photo of him, as Adrian. He smiled brightly at the camera with his arm flung over her shoulder fondly as she gazes up at him.

He chuckled as he looked closely at Alya and Nino photobombing in the back. The door clicked open and Adrian's attention was back on Marinette she looked at the floor nervously as shifting her weight. She wore a black oversized jumper with a green cat in the center paired with think wholly red pants with black polka dots. Chat smiled as he stepped forward.

Marinette jumped slightly in awareness before mumbling.

"Sorry. " She sniffled "If it's not too much to ask could you stay for a while" Her voice shaken but her eyes begging chat nodded and followed her to her bed he sat at the end as she curled into her covers.

She cried softly for a while before chat couldn't take it anymore he vowed to himself he would find her attacker. He crawled up beside her she panicked at his proximity but slowly grew comfortable he waited for a while before she snuggled into his toned body and fell asleep crying in his arms.

His miraculous beeped and he began to untangle himself from her grip before placing a small kiss on her forehead Marinette steered before returning to her calm sleep

Adrian raced home in a furious fluster with Marinette on his mind.


End file.
